Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man
The Amazing Silver-Colored Man is the seventeenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It serves as the storytelling function of a mid-season/season premiere for the series, as well as feature the debut of the Gokaiger's sixth member. Synopsis When Navi's next clue mentions a "Silver Man," the Gokaiger crew goes out to find him using the sixth warrior Ranger Keys acquired from Basco ta Jolokia to fight Action Commander Almadon who wants to bomb the city. And the Gokaigers are approached by an Earthling young man who wants to be their sixth member. Plot The Gokaigers find themselves fighting swarms of Zgormin units with GokaiOh, using the Magi GokaiOh and Deka GokaiOh modes before finishing off the last swarm with the Gokai All Hedders Great Charge - all while a heavily enthusiastic young man watches the battle. Still happy about acquiring the 15 Ranger Keys from Basco ta Jolokia, the crew receive a new clue from Navi, which is to look for a "silver man". They begin their search at a park, where they bump into an overweight jogger wearing a silver track suit - whom they quickly ignore. Then they meet Gai Ikari - who criticizes Captain Marvelous for not helping a boy who tripped and fell in front of him. After ignoring Gai, the crew continue moving forward until they encounter Action Commander Almadon and a platoon of Gormin Sailors, who are carrying a bomb. The Gokaigers quickly dispose of the Gormin Sailors and the bomb before transforming into TimeFire, MagiShine, MegaSilver, DragonRanger and AbareKiller and attacking Arumadon. However, Arumadon is protected by a barrier generated by his collar as he fires electric bolts at the Gokaigers, until Gokai Green (as Dragon Ranger) uses his Zyusoken to deactivate the collar - causing the Action Commander to retreat. Aboard the Gigant Horse, Arumadon is reprimanded by Warz Gill for failing his mission. After Arumadon leaves the bridge, Warz devises a plot with Insarn that involves the Action Commander. Meanwhile, the Gokaigers once again bump into Gai - who tells them he is a fan of Super Sentai and wants to be friends with them. They quickly brush him off and return to the Gokai Galleon, where Navi yells at them for not continuing their quest. Suspecting the overweight jogger from the park to be the person they are looking for, they ask around for his location until they find him eating hotdogs at the park. Suddenly, they are attacked by Almadon and his Gormin platoon. The Gokaigers charge at their enemies when, all of a sudden, Gai gets between them and changes into Gokai Silver. The Gokaigers are shocked to see an Earthling possess a Ranger Key while the silver Gokaiger dispatches the Gormin Sailors around him with his Gokai Spear. He then charges at Almadon, but the Action Commander's barrier proves too powerful for him. Meanwhile, Warz reveals to Damaras that Insarn planted an explosive on the back of Almadon's collar, secretly making him a suicide bomber to eliminate the Gokaigers once and for all. During the fight, Donis about to strike the back of the collar when Gai suddenly stops him, as he had noticed it being different from the previous fight. GokaiSilver then uses his spear to yank the collar off Almadon and throw it in the air before it explodes, which has the added effect of (unknowningly) making Warz pass out and Almadon completely vulnerable. He then finishes off the Action Commander with the Gokai Shooting Star attack. Ahim and Don then realize that he is indeed the silver man they are looking for. The Gokaigers then start asking him who he is and how he acquired his powers as he simply smiles at them. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Amazing Silver-Colored Man: **Gokai Red - TimeFire **Gokai Blue - MagiShine **Gokai Yellow - MegaSilver **Gokai Green - DragonRanger **Gokai Pink - AbareKiller **Gokai Silver - N/A *Ahim's Gokai Change into AbareKiller in this episode is notable in being the only time she changes into the "5th" member of the Abaranger, who is actually the team's Sixth Ranger. While Ahim does get a representative from this season in a later episode, it isn't what she expects. *The changes into TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller foreshadow the source of the powers the silver-colored man possesses, as revealed in the next episode. *This is the first time Marvelous transforms into a Ranger that is not one of his counterparts. Trivia *The Gokaigers use the Gosei Headders, as this episode takes place after Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. **''199 Hero Great Battle'' also featured a quick cameo at the end by Gai, although he doesn't talk or appear in his civilian form. * The title of this episode is possibly a nod towards the Spider-Man TV show made by Toei that was integral in the creation of Super Sentai. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Super_sentai_history_%28English%29.png (Spider-Man is usually called "The Amazing Spider-Man") * The long winded self-introduction of Gokai Silver refers to the opening of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. The five colors that he listed are also the colors of the Gorengers, which is the most frequently used color scheme in Sentai (also used in Denziman, Bioman, Flashman, Dairanger, Ohranger, Carranger, Gingaman, GoGo-V, Timeranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, and Shinkenger). This list is in the order of the Gorengers, from Akarenger to Midorenger. ** "The bright red sun at my back and justice filling my blue soul! Bathed in yellow cheers that make my rosy cheeks flush with pink! I'm the green, freshly sprouted, new hero! Shining in the heavens, the name is ... Gokai Silver!" External links *Episode 17 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes